eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Eat Bulaga! theme song
The theme song of Eat Bulaga! ''has been a constant part of the program since it's debut in 1982, when the program was launched as one of RPN 9's domestic satellite programs and with Coney Reyes' entry in the ''Eat... Bulaga! ''family that same period. The lyrics were penned by Vincent Dy Buncio and Pancho Oppus; while the melody was composed by Vic Sotto and musical arrangement by Homer Flores. This famous theme song was revised many times, and was used to different opening billboards (OBBs) of ''Eat Bulaga!. Lyrics The original lyrics, first debuted in the television special Eat... Bulaga!: The DOMSAT Launch, are as follows: Mula Aparri hanggang Jolo, Saan ka man ay halina kayo Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! Buong bansa ay nagkakaisa Sa tuwa't saya na aming dala Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! Sina Tito, Vic at Joey, kasama pati si Coney Apat silang nagbibigay ligaya sa ating buhay Buong bansa ay nagkakaisa Sa tuwa't saya na aming dala Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! When Little Miss Philippines ''runner-up Aiza Seguerra joined the main cast, the lyrics on the third stanza mentioning the names of the main hosts were tweaked to include her: Mula Aparri hanggang Jolo, Saan ka man ay halina kayo Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... ''Eat Bulaga! Buong bansa ay nagkakaisa Sa tuwa't saya na aming dala Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! Sina Tito, Vic at Joey; si Aiza at si Coney Silang lahat ay nagbibigay ligaya sa ating buhay Buong bansa ay nagkakaisa Sa tuwa't saya na aming dala Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! These remained as the theme song's lyrics, even after the program's move to ABS-CBN 2 in 1989 and when Coney Reyes left the program in 1991. There even came a time in 1992 when in the OBB, Tito Sotto's face was covered, which probably had something to do with the elections that year. However, it was clear that the theme was proving to be outdated, especially with the lines mentioning the hosts, which by the time they moved to GMA 7 included mainstays Jimmy Santos, Ruby Rodriguez and now-former co-hosts Christine Jacob and Lady Lee. As such, the lyrics were revised to reflect that growing number: Mula Aparri hanggang Jolo, Saan ka man ay halina kayo Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! Buong bansa ay nagkakaisa Sa tuwa't saya na aming dala Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! Sina Tito, Vic at Joey; barkada'y dumarami Silang lahat ay nagbibigay ligaya sa ating buhay Buong bansa ay nagkakaisa Sa tuwa't saya na aming dala Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! The last major change to the lyrics were made sometime in 1998, coinciding with the Philippines' centenary of independence, wherein the first line, "Mula Aparri hanggang Jolo" (which is now an expression in itself referring to the whole Philippines) was changed to "Mula Batanes hanggang Jolo" ''in keeping with the accuracy of the country's "wholeness": Mula Batanes hanggang Jolo, Saan ka man ay halina kayo Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... ''Eat Bulaga! Buong bansa ay nagkakaisa Sa tuwa't saya na aming dala Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! Sina Tito, Vic at Joey; barkada'y dumarami Silang lahat ay nagbibigay ligaya sa ating buhay Buong bansa ay nagkakaisa Sa tuwa't saya na aming dala Isang libo't isang tuwa Buong bansa... Eat Bulaga! Variations through the years There had been variations of the theme song's lyrics through the years, although the version since 1998 remain as the original lyrics. Such variations include when: *in 2003, the SexBomb Girls covered the theme song (which was used in the program's opening billboard from 2003 to 2004), where they completely omitted Tito Sotto's name from the song, in part due to his long absence in the program, as well as tweaking the line following it: Sila Papa Vic at Joey, buong tropa ay kasali! * in 2004, the opening of the Silver Anniversary Special saw the hosts singing lines of the song in different languages, including Bikolano, Cebuano, Waray-waray at Tagalog * in 2007, a version of the theme song was featured in the OBB of that same year with the lines switching genres from Jazz to Reggae to Dance-pop to Hip-hop to Rock . * The presently-used instrumental version of the theme song, dating back to 2012, is a modernized version of the 1982 arrangement. Unofficial "official" theme song There exists in YouTube a song which is said to be the program's theme song prior to the inception of the more famous 1982 one. The song appears in Tito, Vic, and Joey's Tough Hits Vol. 5 album under the title "It Bulaga". Category:Eat Bulaga!